Meaty
Meaty is one of the main characters of Wild Grinders. He is Lil Rob's pet British bulldog with an edged hip. Description From the old Wild Grinders site: One day Lil Rob's mom came home with a gift for Lil Rob. This gift was the cutest little puppy filled with personality and charm. Little did anyone know that this puppy had a hidden talent waiting to come out. He could SKATE! Meaty was a puppy born to ride. From just chewing on a board, to getting all four paws on the board and bombing down hills, Meaty has the best style around town. He's Lil Rob's best pal and the coolest pup to skate with. It was a no brainer to make Meaty one of the Wild Grinders. Personality Meaty is a "speaking" British bulldog who sometimes helping Lil Rob from getting in and out of trouble. Meaty acts as a glutton and makes flatulence to make the characters be disgusted. He always acknowledges and adores burritos and bacon, that can mix up together or other foods (ex. "Baco" (Bacon Taco)); Meaty also adores the Stinkies, Twinkie, flatulence-inspired dessert snacks which was extinct. When getting filthy, Meaty doesn't like to be bathe or being sprayed by water. Meaty gets a love interest of poodles, day dreaming about them or rather spotting them. Like many dogs, he held a grudge on various of cats, jealously thinking that they are more popular and cuter than dogs. In Grindermania, Meaty is talented of percussion. Meaty's username in Gnarly Craft is Monster Pup Von Droolstein, but it was terminated by Track Hucksterball. Meaty prefers to skate on big hills and flat grounds and has an inventive stance of "Pawsome". His favorite music is whatever Lil Rob likes. Appearance Meaty have short white fur in many episodes. In Neptune's Chowder, Meaty wears his red swimmimg trunks, but unlike the other Wild Grinders, Meaty does not have a skateboard. In Lil' Red Riding Rob, Meaty pretends to be Red's grandmother. In Grindermania, Meaty hair on top of his hair was formed as a mohawk. He wears a gray shirt with the short sleeves ripped. When Lil' Rob travels to another dimension in A World Gone Rad-Awesome, Meaty has his opposite form as he was afraid of burritos. When morphed by Emo Crys during the unbalancing time, it took Meaty's head and Emo Crys' full body. Trivia *On the Wild Grinders Goes to the Movies Commercial, Meaty has a British accent once. **Lil Rob is the first and only one to experience that Meaty can talk, though this does not happen in the TV series. *Unlike Meaty's appearance of the TV series, Meaty does not talk in the older Wild Grinders official website. *"Pawsome" is a portmanteau for "paws" and "awesome". It is also a fictional slang word. *Meaty may have a favor of chocolate in a few episodes ("But let grab us some chocolate chip muffins first!" is an example from Wild Step Brothers). In reality, all animals are allergic to chocolate. *Meaty is the only Grinder to have two superhero pseudonyms (Meatborg from The Amaaaazing Adventures of Captain Grindstar and Meaty the Gas Knight) *Meaty's voice actor was listed as Rhomeyn Johnson in the IMDb page. Gallery Profile Th_meaty.jpg Screenshots Meaty Screenshot.png|Meaty in "Wild in the Street" Scaredy Dog.png|Scaredy Meaty Meaty Crys.png|Meaty Crys (Morphed by Meaty and Emo Crys) Combination Failed.png|Strangely combining the Grinders except for Lil' Rob. Merchandise Wild Grinders Figures.jpg Wild Grinders Figures 3.jpg Wild Grinders with Beefy.jpg Meaty Figure.jpg|Meaty Figure Concrete Wild Grinders.jpg|Concrete Set with Lil Rob and Meaty Basic Figure Meaty.jpg|Meaty's Basic Figure in Wild Grinders Spring 2011. All Four WG 2014 Toys.jpg|A collection of the first four WG toys in 2014. Meaty Gas Board Unboxed.jpg|Meaty with Gas-Powered Board (Unboxed) Video Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Wild Grinders Category:Wild Grinders Members